Salve
by chocolafied
Summary: Clare just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this woman from somewhere...She looks so familiar, and yet...so different
1. Chapter 1

Clare and Raki just came into town after visiting Teresa's grave. The journey had been long from the north after their encounter with Easley of the North. The silver-eyed witch looked down at her companion and stopped walking. "Raki," she spoke.

The boy stopped walking. "Hm?" he looked up at the blonde warrior. Clare was smiling lightly at him.

"Can you get us a room for the night?"

Raki blinked at the question once or twice before nodding his head, returning the smile, and then running back to the small inn that they passed a little while ago. Clare's gaze stayed on the boy as he disappeared into the crowd before she turned around and continued to keep walking. She got lost in her thoughts, ignoring the hushed whispers and gossips of the crowd that surrounded her on either side as she continued to walk on.

_It's been so many years since Teresa's death…I can't believe it's been this long…_

Clare stopped walking and was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone bump into her. She looked, masking her startled expression as she saw a woman with long and wavy black hair fall onto the ground, landing abruptly on her rump with a grimace and a grunt.

"Are you alright?" The Claymore asked in a monotone. The noirette quickly muttered an apology before looking up and seeing the blonde warrior with her hand extended towards her.

"Oh," the woman looked distasted upon seeing the Yoma slayer. She reluctantly accepted the help. "You're a Claymore." Clare remained silent at the woman's observation. Her mind's wheels seemed to spin. She heard that voice somewhere before…did she? "What are you doing in town?"

"I'm here because the town summoned me. There have been Yoma sightings around here," the witch lied, but it was true. There _were_ yoma incidents reported.

"I see," the woman's black eyes remained locked with the Claymore's as more hushed whispers and questions were tossed back and forth between the two rows of civilians that watched the pair. Clare continued to stare intently at the woman who stood roughly at her height. She'd seen those eyes somewhere before. That, she was _sure _of. "Well, I must be going now."

Clare was snapped out of her thoughts as she watched the noirette turn around with a smug smile on her face and walk away in the blue short sleeved dress that was on top of the white one which had longer sleeves up to the wrists. The woman's footsteps slowly faded away as the black flats that she wore subtracted some of the noise level. The whispers and gossip continued to fly through the air, progressively getting louder with each second ticking by.

"Clare!"

Said Claymore turned around to see Raki running up to her. He stopped when he reached her, bending over and slightly out of breath. "Were you able to get a room?"

"Y-Yeah," the young boy replied, smiling tiredly. In exchange, a soft smile came from the armor-clad blonde. Curious, the brunet straightened up and stared down the road. "Did something happen?"

Clare blinked before looking in that direction once more. The woman from before was gone, as to be expected. She sighed lightly. "No," came a hesitant reply. "Nothing happened."

* * *

**Let me know if you want a chapter 2! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"This town sure is nice, isn't it?" Raki asked as he plopped down onto one of the two twin beds that had purple sheeting.

"Yes, I suppose." The Claymore replied, ramming her long blade into the wooden floor. The sun was currently setting, the sky shades of pink, gold, and red as the clouds grew darker.

"How long are we going to be in town?" the young boy asked, lightly picking up his head to look at the now ex-soldier.

"Dunno," she mindlessly replied as she sat down on the floor, leaning against the cool metal of the sword. "I suppose for the next day or two."

The boy grunted in response before letting his eyes drift up to the white ceiling. "Hey, Clare."

"Hmm?" the Claymore looked up at the boy on the bed.

"Are you going out to look for the Yoma tonight?"

"Most likely. I was informed that they were in this area." Silence. Clare then opened her silver eyes abruptly and grabbed her sword. "Stay here." She ordered the boy before bolting out the window.

"Wait, Clare!" Raki rushed to the window, only to see the small figure of the Claymore in the distant leap out of sight. After a pause, the boy sighed lightly.

Clare stopped in the town's square, yellow eyes searching for something frantically.

_I don't get it! I just sensed a yoki aura, but nothing's here!_

A soft footstep broke the warrior's thoughts. Clare turned around at the drop of a hat, a familiar figure with long black hair and eyes stood at the entrance of an alley with an emotionless mask on her face. Clare's eyes widened when she sensed that the aura was coming from the woman she ran into the other day.

Silver eyes narrowed at onyx. "Who are you?" the Claymore asked. The noirette sighed, turning her head to look down the alley.

"To be honest…" her gaze then met the mercenary's. "I don't know."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN~**

**Where is this heading?  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and you'll find out! c:**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's silver eyes narrowed at the black haired woman. It was true, she could sense yoki aura coming off of her, and a large amount…But something didn't seem to add up. It seemed somehow…locked up within the woman's body.

The woman turned to look at the statue. "Have you heard the legend of the two goddesses?" She asked; a faint smile on her face. Clare was snapped from her thoughts. She looked up at the two statues.

"Yeah," she mumbled quietly.

The woman continued on. "I don't know why, but I woke up in this town one day. I can't seem to remember anything other than my name. My past is all a blur." She sighed. "It's ironic, though." She turned to face Clare. "My name happens to be one of the two goddesses; Teresa."

The claymore's eyes widened as she felt something in her eyes that she hadn't felt in such a long time; an all too familiar sting associated with tears in a person's eyes. She looked down at the ground and smiled bitterly. "I traveled with a woman for a while. They called her Teresa of the Faint Smile."

Teresa raised an eyebrow at this and was now listening attentively to the yoma slayer's story. "She named me after one of the two goddesses. Ironically enough for myself," Clare paused and looked up at the statue again. "My name was the one she gave me; Clare."

Teresa's eyes widened a bit before a small smirk settled on her face. "Well then, this can't be coincidence, can it?" Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows?"

A loud scream tore through the still air of the night. Clare turned around abruptly and grabbed the hilt of her long sword. "Stay here!" she firmly ordered the black haired woman before disappearing before her onyx eyes in a flash.

Clare stopped running, standing over the third victim of the yokai's murders. She vaguely sensed its presence, but by now, it was long gone. Sighing, she sheathed her sword and headed back to the hotel room.

* * *

**I apologize for the late update. I'm busier than ever right now! :'D  
**

**But if you could leave feedback, it would be most appreciated :3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Another murder happened!" The town's representative slammed his clenched fist against the splintered table top. "I thought you said you were going to take care of this yoma!"

Clare's silver eyes never wavered in their focus. "I did," she paused. "And I will. The yoma seems to be masking its aura, proving difficult to locate."

The man's fist quivered on the tabletop.

"But I will track it down." She assured him. "I have a contract to for fill. Now, if you'll excuse me." Without another word uttered, the claymore left the town hall.

"DAMN THOSE…THOSE SILVER EYED WITCHES!" the rep. found himself yelling. The man's secretary raised a cautioned hand.

"S-Sir?"

The man froze and gritted his teeth. A low voice growled out, "Keep your hands off me."

* * *

Raki was leaning by the stone doorway when he quickly turned his head and saw the hired sword walk out in her usual brisk pace. He knew something was wrong. She didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey, wait up!" he called out and ran up to her, now walking alongside her on the stone street of the town. "So," he paused, raising his arms behind his head as he eased into a leisurely stroll. "What was that all about?" the boy's brown eyes saw the annoyance in Clare's silver irises.

"The client's putting a little pressure on me." She blandly stated, her eyes were searching every fellow pedestrian that they passed. "It's nothing to worry about."

The young man observed her face for a moment before smiling lightly. "Okay." They walked for a bit before Clare stopped abruptly. Blinking with confused eyes, he turned around to look at her. "…What's wrong?"

"I have to go meet someone. Wait for me back at the hotel, Raki." She ordered him before disappearing in a flash. His brown eyes widened and he turned around frantically, looking around for her.

"Clare!" his shout was in vain. "…Clare?" he was all alone on the busy street of the town.

* * *

The dark alley way that she turned into welcomed her into the shadows with open arms. Clare's eyes scanned the area carefully. Her silver eyes took in every detail that caught their attention. The claymore walked along the stone wall of the building to her right with slow and careful steps. She stopped when she came to a door.

Clare opened the door and walked in, leaving the daylight behind her in the outside world. The room that she walked into was small: one long table and four wooden chairs with shelving that held several things ranging from brewing ingredients to folklore legends that were covered in dust. The place had long seemed abandoned, but a candle burned on the table. And a person sat on the other side of the table with their arms folded and their legs crossed, armor shining weakly in the dim candlelight.

The former Number 47 smiled faintly. "It's been awhile, Miria."

Miria opened her eyes and held a small smirk on her face. Nothing had really changed, from what Clare could see. "It has indeed, my friend." Clare sat down in a chair opposite to her. "But that's not why you reached out to me, now is it?"

The other remained silent for a moment. "I need to know what the organization's been up to lately."

Miria scoffed lightly before leaning an elbow on the table and propping her face up with it. "I thought you were done with the organization, Clare."

"I was, but…"

Miria looked at her with a newly sparked curiosity.

"I think I saw Teresa of the Faint Smile."

Silver eyes could only widen in reply.

* * *

**So, here's the new chapter! :3**

**Too fast, too slow? Something I should know? -shot-**

**Reviews would make my day! :D**


End file.
